Bulma and Vegeta in high shool! why me?
by shandapanda
Summary: Hey whats up all you BV fans! i hope you like it! there in high school! its sooo kute! hope you like it! yes i know i spelt it like that on purpose....kute! if you take your time to read it thanks!
1. What time is it?

February, Friday, 13, 04 7:45PM...  
  
"Bulma, you're going to miss that bus of yours if you don't hurry up!" called the worried mother from down stairs. No answer. "Bulma? Are you even awake?" she asked as she peeked into the room.  
  
The lump on the bed lied there for a second, suddenly realizing were she was jumped up out of the bed. "Oh my gosh mom!" yelled the now visible girl that was hidden under the stacks of blankets. Bulma was dressed in a blue set of silk PJs.  
  
"Mom! You were supposed to wake me at 7!" cried Bulma. "Now I'm going to be late for my science test today!" she whined while trying to get into her school uniform.  
  
"Now don't worry. I can drop you off," her mother said with a slight smile on here face trying to comfort the poor worried girl. "Your usually never this late Bulma." Bulma mother sighed while leaning on the doorframe. 'Wow... to think... It feels like I was changing her dippers just yesterday and now she's 16.'  
  
"Not helping Mom...." Bulma rushed over to her vanity table to do a quick make-up job. 'Wow, look at me I'm a wreak...' She sat there straitening her long Blue hair. 'Man I'm having a bad hair day. Oh well it should be Ok by the time I get to school.' she thought while applying the last bit of make up.  
  
Later...  
  
"Thanks for the ride mom! Your a lifesaver, I would have been late. Well, love you Mom I'll see you after school!" Bulma quickly ran in to her school just in time to hear the bell ring. "Phew!" Bulma sighed with relief as she quickly ran into the building.  
  
Bulma sat down in the desk between Chichi and Eight~Teen, her two most best friends in the whole entire world. Chichi leaned over and whispered into her almost late friend's ear "Wow Bulma, this is the first time I've ever seen you late!"  
  
"Well I.... I uh....uhhhh ..... Had a lot of work to do, you know studding and all for the big test today." Bulma stuttered out and forced a smile trying to convince her friends this is what she was doing. 'I guess I have to spend less time reading those manga books..... Aw man, I'm totally unprepared for this test....' Bulma quickly started to think of a plan to pass the test.... 'I'll just copy off of Eight~Teen....hehehe....' Bulma got an evil little smirk on her face.  
  
"Bulma," came a voice from the front of the room, "What is that look on your face?..... You are not planning anything over there are you?" the science teacher Mr.. Popo asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Bulma still half in her daydream only heard half of what he had said. "Uh....what? Planning something.....Me? Oh of course not! Why would I plan anything? Heh....." Bulma conjured up the most best teachers pet smile. The class laughed.  
  
Mr.. Popo still had a smug look on his face "Alright Miss Bulma, if your sure nothings happening over there." Mr.. Popo just went back to normal teacher stuff. "Alright class, every one clear your desks! Were having the test today!" The whole class groaned. "Awe come on now class! It is not that bad of a test."  
  
Bulma looked around the room in a panic. 'Oh no.... I should have studied last night......at least a little anyways.....' Bulma took out her paper and pen for the test. 'Hey....' Bulma got an evil thought that just might work, 'Eight~Teen's desk doesn't look that far away from mine....' Bulma thought while grabbing her desk and slowly inching it towards the desk beside her.  
  
A smile came over Mr.. Popo's face. "So Miss Bulma, you did not think I would notice this move did you?" Mr.. Popo thought and tried to think of what to do in this situation. "Miss Eight~Teen, please move your desk to the opposite side of the room."  
  
Eight~Teen got up and left the desk but not with out leaning over towards Bulma "Thanks a lot Bulma. You should of been the one to move, not Me." but Bulma didn't think it was that bad of a deal for Eight~Teen. She got moved to the desk right next to Krillin, the guy she's been wanting to ask out for ages. Bulma looked across the room to see a big smile on Krillin's face.  
  
Krillin was a cool guy, he had a shaved head because he used to train with a group sort of thing. He's a nice guy, he can be really shy sometimes but he's more of the out going type. Krillin and Goku and I have been friends forever, they've known each other since they were just little. Krillin is pretty built for a 16 year old, he's been training for almost all his life. Bulma was done for..... She had no way out of this one. She would just have to wing it. She looked over to Chichi who hadn't seen Bulma look at her. She was too busy passing note with Goku who had been going out with her for a while now.  
  
Goku was a really nice guy, a little on the blond side if you know what I mean but a nice guy. His hair was black and stood strait up like a flame. He's taller that Chichi, loves food, and is an awesome guy to hang out with! Goku was really built and worked out a lot, out of school hours he worked out almost all the time.  
  
February, Friday, 13, 04 7:45PM....... "Bulma, you're going to miss that bus of yours if you don't hurry up!" called the worried mother from down stairs. No answer. "Bulma? Are you even awake?" she asked as she peeked into the room.  
  
The lump on the bed lied there for a second, suddenly realizing were she was jumped up out of the bed. "Oh my gosh mom!" yelled the now visible girl that was hidden under the stacks of blankets. Bulma was dressed in a blue set of silk Pjs.  
  
"Mom! You were supposed to wake me at 7!" cried Bulma. "Now I'm going to be late for my science test today!" she whined while trying to get into her school uniform.  
  
"Now don't worry. I can drop you off," her mother said with a slight smile on here face trying to comfort the poor worried girl. "Your usually never this late Bulma." Bulma mother sighed while leaning on the doorframe. 'Wow... to think..... It feels like I was changing her dippers just yesterday and now she's 16.'  
  
"Not helping Mom...." Bulma rushed over to her vanity table to do a quick make-up job. 'Wow, look at me I'm a wreak.....' She sat there straitening her long Blue hair. 'man I'm having a bad hair day. Oh well it should be Ok by the time I get to school.' she thought while applying the last bit of make up.  
  
Later.......  
  
"Thanks for the ride mom! Your a lifesaver, I would have been late. Well, love you Mom I'll see you after school!" Bulma quickly ran in to her school just in time to hear the bell ring. "Phew!" Bulma sighed with relief as she quickly ran into the building.  
  
Bulma sat down in the desk between Chichi and Eight~Teen, her two most best friends in the whole entire world. Chichi leaned over and whispered into her almost late friend's ear "Wow Bulma, this is the first time I've ever seen you late!"  
  
"Well I.... I uh....uh ..... Had a lot of work to do, you know studding and all for the big test today." Bulma stuttered out and forced a smile trying to convince her friends this is what she was doing. 'I guess I have to spend less time reading those manga books..... Aw man, I'm totally unprepared for this test....' Bulma quickly started to think of a plan to pass the test.... 'I'll just copy off of Eight~Teen....hehehe....' Bulma got an evil little smirk on her face.  
  
"Bulma," came a voice from the front of the room, "What is that look on your face?..... You are not planning anything over there are you?" the science teacher Mr.. Popo asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Bulma still half in her daydream only heard half of what he had said. "Uh....what? Planning something.....Me? Oh of course not! Why would I plan anything? Heh....." Bulma conjured up the most best teachers pet smile. The class laughed.  
  
Mr.. Popo still had a smug look on his face "Alright Miss Bulma, if your sure nothings happening over there." Mr.. Popo just went back to normal teacher stuff. "Alright class, every one clear your desks! Were having the test today!" The whole class groaned. "Aww come on now class! It is not that bad of a test."  
  
Bulma looked around the room in a panic. 'Oh no.... I should have studied last night......at least a little anyways.....' Bulma took out her paper and pen for the test. 'Hey....' Bulma got an evil thought that just might work, 'Eight~Teen's desk doesn't look that far away from mine....' Bulma thought while grabbing her desk and slowly inching it towards the desk beside her.  
  
A smile came over Mr.. Popo's face. "So Miss Bulma, you did not think I would notice this move did you?" Mr.. Popo thought and tried to think of what to do in this situation. "Miss Eight~Teen, please move your desk to the opposite side of the room."  
  
Eight~Teen got up and left the desk but not with out leaning over towards Bulma "Thanks a lot Bulma. You should of been the one to move, not Me." but Bulma didn't think it was that bad of a deal for Eight~Teen. She got moved to the desk right next to Krillin, the guy she's been wanting to ask out for ages. Bulma looked across the room to see a big smile on Krillin's face.  
  
Krillin was a cool guy, he had a shaved head because he used to train with a group sort of thing. He's a nice guy, he can be really shy sometimes but he's more of the out going type. Krillin and Goku and I have been friends forever, they've known each other since they were just little. Krillin is pretty built for a 16 year old, he's been training for almost all his life. Bulma was done for..... She had no way out of this one. She would just have to wing it. She looked over to Chichi who hadn't seen Bulma look at her. She was too busy passing note with Goku who had been going out with her for a while now.  
  
Goku was a really nice guy, a little on the blond side if you know what I mean but a nice guy. His hair was black and stood strait up like a flame. He's taller that Chichi, loves food, and is an awesome guy to hang out with! Goku was really built and worked out a lot, out of school hours he worked out almost all the time.  
  
'what am I going to do?' Bulma thought.... 


	2. Knock Knock!

Knock-Knock-Knock!  
  
Knock-Knock-Knock! Everyone looked up to see who was at the door. Mr.. Popo got up and answer the knocking. "Yes, Oh O.K., Yes we do have one extra place in this class." He pulled in the student from out side the door into the class. "Excuse me students," still, chatter went around the room. "EXCUSE ME!" Every one quieted down. "Thank you." Mr.. Popo smiled, " I Just wanted to let you know we are going to have a new student in the class." You could hear the chatter start up again.  
  
Bulma looked him up and down. 'Hmm... he's pretty cute.... oh and I love his hair.' This guy had black flaming hair that stood strait up. 'Wow, actually he has hair just like Goku.' Bulma looked over to Chichi who noticed her this time and mouthed 'He's cute,' to here and she just smiled back and grabbed Goku's hand.  
  
This mystery guy was wearing baggy jeans with a little patch on the knee part of the jeans that had a red devil with a black background, a white under shirt and black over shirt. He was a little shorter than Goku but taller than Bulma. He had black eyes, the blackest Bulma had ever seen.  
  
Mr.. Popo continued on "He's new from not just another school but from another planet! Now isn't that exciting class?" Mr.. Popo was hopping for a big reaction but people from other planets are nothing new to this school. "Well anyways," Mr.. Popo continued. "This students name is....uh......Excuse me there young man, what is your name again?"  
  
The mystery guy, now getting a little annoyed answered "Vegeta," while rolling his eyes. He gave a big sigh and looked for a seat, he noticed the seat next to Bulma was empty. 'Stupid school, I'd rather be home playing games or something interesting. Stupid dull school,' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Ah, yes Vegeta. Well you can sit down, hmm, where can I put you?" before he could finish what he was saying Vegeta walked over to the seat next to Bulma and sat down. "Umm... Yes, sit down in the empty desk next to Bulma there. Well class," Mr.. Popo said while looking at a piece of paper the lady who brought this new student gave him. "It looks like our new student was the prince of a planet." The class just stared at him.  
  
Bulma's heart skipped a beat when she saw him walk towards her. 'What do I say?' she searched for something to say...... "Uh.... Hi, I'm Bulma." she said and offered a handshake. She gave him a sweet smile.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her, grunted and sat down. 'Why is she trying to be nice no one ever was at the other schools.' he sat there and thought about it and regretted not saying hi.  
  
Bulma was shocked, what a rude guy. "Oh well I'm sorry Mr.. all high and mighty prince!" she yelled . " I was just trying to say hi" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Vegeta just stared at her. No one has ever raised his or her voice to him. 'Well if she's going to be rude......' He looked at her with a smirk. "You'd better be sorry, if you were on my planet right now, and you raise your voice to a person of higher stature than you I would have you blasted into a million pieces!" Vegeta turned away and thought 'Now how's that for a "welcome to our planet" ' 


	3. After class

After....  
  
'Well I failed that test.' Bulma thought as she walked to the place were she always meets her friends. It's a nice spot under a tree. 'It's so gorgeous to day out today!' Bulma thought as she sat down in a shady spot. Then she saw Chichi and Eight~teen start to come out of the school. "Hey guys, how did you do on the test?" Bulma could see that both passed with flying colors. Especial since Chichi had that look.... You know... that look of I'm so much better than you look.  
  
"Well I got 90% on that science test!" Chichi bragged to every one. "It's 3% better than I got on the last test." She just kept going and going... Then some one tried to stop her... Big mistake!  
  
"I got 94%..." Eight~teen challenged. She silently waited for a reaction out of Chichi. She smiled while she saw the look of shock fall over Chichi's face.  
  
'Uh oh...' Bulma though as she saw the look on Chichi's face go from shock to anger. 'Here we go...' Bulma though. "World War 3 here we come!" Bulma said not realizing that she had said that out loud. They both glared at her at once. "AHHH!" Bulma screamed and ran behind their tree. 'Oh no here comes Goku and Krillin!'  
  
"Hey guys! What doing behind that tree over there Bulma?" Goku asked the hiding girl. He looked a little confused by the terrified look on Bulma's face. He had never seen her scared of anything.  
  
"What's the matter Bulma? Why you look so scared?" Krillin asked getting a little worried him self.  
  
"DIVE!!!! DIVE!!! DIVE!!!" Bulma screamed as she ran towards them.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Goku and Krillin screamed as they saw Bulma fiercely ran after them.  
  
They fell with a thud. "Owww!! What was that all about Bulma?" Goku asked as he tried to rub away the pain on his head from the fall. "That really hurt! I landed right on my head!"  
  
"Wow Bulma your pretty tough!" Krillin was in awe. "You took us both down and were really strong!" Krillin laughed. "Hey, so why did you tackle us to the ground?" he asked out loud because its got to be a good reason for all this.  
  
"Just take a look for your self!" She said as she pointed to the western seen happening just beyond were they were.  
  
"Oh... no!" Goku yelled as this all came together for him. "Not... Not... NOT AGAIN!" He yelled and looked drastically for a place to hide be for the bombs started going off. "Bulma I don't want to get into this one! The last one I barely made it out alive!" Thoughts came back from the last fight Chichi and Eight~teen had a fight.  
  
"Ha! That's right you came out with a black eye from the last one didn't you?" Krillin teased.  
  
"My bruise only lasted a week, yours lasted about 3 weeks!" Goku laughed.  
  
"Hey this time we are not going to let it go that far!" Bulma whispered. "As soon as it looks like there going to get a little rough you guys are going to jump in and stop it!" ^_^ Bulma thought 'For sure this is going to work!'  
  
"I hope Eight~teen knows what she's getting herself into!" Krillin thought out loud.  
  
^_^  
  
"Aww..." Bulma teased. "Its to cute!" she laughed and Krillin blushed.  
  
They both looked for Goku because there was no reaction when usually he would be rolling with laughter.  
  
0_o  
  
"Uh... Bulma I think.... I think he fainted!!!" Krillin jumped back in amazement.  
  
"Uhg... Now who's going to stop Chichi?" she thought. 'I'm no ware near her strength especially when she's this angry!' Bulma started to get worried.  
  
0_o;;  
  
"He... he... he fainted?" Krillin was in a state of shock...  
  
"What to do... Hmm... I know!" Bulma snapped her fingers. "GOKU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "LUNCH IS READY!"  
  
"Huh? Food?" Goku drearily sat up ready to eat. "Good I was just getting hungry too" ^_^ *yawn* "That was a nice nap!"  
  
0_o;; *twitch*  
  
"Nap...?" Krillin's fist clenched. "You... you think you were napping?" *twitch* "Uh... Goku... you fainted!" Krillin exploded with frustration.  
  
"Oh... heh... well are we going to stop them or what?" Goku tried to laugh it off.  
  
"I'm not going to let you forget about this!" Krillin laughed.  
  
They all looked over to see how their two friends were and to make sure they weren't tearing each other apart.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Eight~teen yelled at Chichi. She looked really angry.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" she shot back. "No answer huh? Got something in your eye do you?"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" She yelled and ran at her.  
  
"GO! GO! GO!" Bulma yelled and pushed the two guys to hold the girls apart from each other.  
  
Just then Vegeta walked out of the school. (He stayed later to collect the work to be able to do the test that every one had just finished. 'Huh? What are these girls doing?' Vegeta thought as he looked from Chichi to Eight~teen and back again. 'Why are they both running towards me?' He thought 'WHAT DID I DO?' he started to get freaked out.  
  
Then it happened... They collided. All three of them... it was a horrible mess. Just a giant could of dust. "OH MY GOD GET ME OUT OF THIS!" they heard a loud scream.  
  
"That was a guy's voice!" Bulma yelled. "Oh my god it must be that new guy, I saw him come out of the school just before they all hit!" Bulma was horrified. "GUYS GO SAVE HIM!"  
  
All you could see was an arm reach out and try to drag them self out of the battle. 'They better all survive this!' Bulma thought.  
  
Finally Goku and Krillin got them apart to find the poor prince squished under both. Bulma ran over to check for a pulse. "You ok?" she asked as the prince gained consciousness. 


End file.
